mylittleponyocfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Echo
"I'm Echo... Princess Echo, warrior princess of Spar-tail." Princess Echo is a half Naiad (Water Nymph, Water Spirit) from her mother side and the daughter of an warrior king from Spar-tail. She is mainy trying to be a protagonist, but due to a dded title to her, mostly known as Assassin Princess, she seems to be both good and evil at times, killing the only the ponies who "deserve" death. She is very brave, enternally seven-teen year old mare. She is brave, strong, and smart (in her own areas) and is always willing to fight. She has working knowledge in some martial arts which helps her if she doesn't have any weapons. Apperances Ponyville/Equestria (Ponysquare) Apperance Echo is almost the average size of a adolescence mare, have tattoos on her front legs and back legs with also only a few on her cheeks. She have a new one on the side of her neck that is a Narcissus flower with a few tribal markings around it. Her mane style is also pretty, one side of her mane is covering one of her eyes in an attractive style and elegance. Her plot is rather round (or her flanks are round). Echo is also a beautiful, young mare. Personality Echo is adventurous, fun loving, sweet, nice, loving, caring and thoughtful, young and slightly shy, beautiful mare who loves her family and making them happy and better. She is a bit inexperienced in some things, but can be smart and hard working in some other areas. She loves and enjoys being young, and enjoys hanging out with friends. She has a bit of a few playful and childish traits to her personality from the fact that she still get song to and rocked to sleep like that of a child and sometimes act like one. She is also brave but have a lot to learn, even as a warrior or princess. Echo is not very used to technology and sometimes do not think too logically. Even though she can be nice, sweet, generous, caring, shy, helpful and all this stuff, she can be mean, hateful, rude, blunt towards the ones she hates or have hurt her or her friends as well as vengeful. She can as well be extremely violent despite her age and all other traits about her. Powers/Magic None, except the Want it, Need it spell Princess Pinkie Pie cast on her. Blood magic/Hemomancy- Echo read and researched in spell books about the kind of "magic" and "spells" that earth ponies and pegasui can do and found blood magic. She uses it to bring some ponies into her family, offensive purposes, and spells. Semi-Immortality: Echo is an eternally seven-teen year old mare though to a family tradition and representation. She have been like this always and have stopped aging when she reached seven-teen and will remain the age of seven-teen. Magic-She can use magic because she found out that all ponies can use magic. Just because Earth Ponies and Pegasus Ponies can't control it directly like Unicorns can without proper training. Water/Elemental Magic-Part of her magic involves using water magic and some elemental. Nymph/Naiad Magic: One of the few things Echo is able to do is heal others, purify water as well as manipulate them. Relationships: Cross Fire (Ponysquare): ''Cross Fire is the friend now step-father of Echo. Cross Fire is very nice, polite, loving, and caring towards Echo and when first meeting her, he have said he sees much potential in her and gave her much affection and confidence. Cross Fire sees Echo as a daughter to him. Echo enjoys being around Cross and learning from him, and just like him, have a strong spirit of adventure and most likely do anything to have another one. Cross Fire is one of the ponies Echo looks up to the most and is just as loyal to him as she is to friends and family, wanting to keep him happy. Sometimes, whenever Echo needs somepony to listen to her problem or to tell something to, she goes to him because unlike a few of her other friends, she feels like Cross really listens to her about what she has to say and be most supprtive. (I.E. such as him believing her when she told him about the Nol Clan's crimes their nature.) Eventhough her parents may still be alive, she loves getting new members of her family and expanding it. While also thinks Cross will be a good edition to her family. She tries her best to be a good daughter to him, she does things for him, spend time with him, and even spends time with his and Princess Rainbow Dash's kids, ect. Doing these things earned her much approval from him.' Princess Twilight/The Six Princesses (Ponysquare): ''Princess Twilight Sparkle is the friend and teacher of Echo. While Echo is not particularly a alicorn nor unicorn herself, she seems gifted and unique and can use some magic. While Echo is with Princess Twilight she usually gets lessons from her about basic magic spells, the history of Equestria, and the magic of friendship. Echo tends to get very annoyed, (while trying not show it) as she feels frustrated when bringing up science or math (these two being the two subjects she doesn't enjoy and hate). Echo sees Twilight as good princess, but will easily get mad if she does not trust or belive her about something or piling too much work on her. Even if Twilight do pile too much work on her, she usually puts it aside and goof off instead, forgetting (or refusing) to do the work and when Twilight ask her about her work and studying, she usually comes up with an excuse to get out of trouble. Though it seems like Echo doesn't respect her much as a teacher, she respects her as a close friend and a family to her. She may sometimes get mad at her and throw fits, but always see her as the same Twilight Sparkle greatful to have met her. Princess Rarity/The Six Princesses ''(Ponysquare): ''Echo sometimes feels she don't have much to learn from Princess Rarity. As when she tries to take lessons from her she will alway say she is too busy, out with her fiance, busy on fashion designs, or will come and get Echo to try on and test her clothing styles and fashion. Echo is to sometime describe herself as 50% girly-girl and 50% tom-boy, so she also really doesn't particularly minf wearing tale bows, fashionable boots sometimes as long as it fits her style and doesn't embarrass her. Despite Rarity being a little snooty, narrcistic, and not the best teacher, she try to teach Echo the best generosity ever as lessons for her element. Echo also sometimes seems to be slightly attracted to her. Princess Applejack/The Six Princesses ''(Ponysquare): ''Just like Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Applejack tries to make her work hard and do her best which Echo every now and then deals with, but sometimes slug around groan when she's tired or don't want to much of anything. Echo respects Applejack equally as she does with Rusty due to the fact that she is now her aunt eversince she married her uncle Rusty Mcshale. Some lessons she learns from Applejack is honesty, responsibility, effort and hard work. These don't seem to be much for Echo, but feels that she sometimes shouldn't be doing these things because she is royalty. After Echo have soon realized the princess of honesty found out about her added royal title as "Princess of Assassins" she became quite upset with her and took away some of her rights for the secrets she have been keeping and lies she have told. Echo now have to do much to earn, Princess Applejack's, trust back which will be a long road considering she may or may not have killed innocent ponies. Echo still fully care and trust her though and as well accepts her as her aunt. Princess Pinkie Pie/The Six Princesses (''Ponysquare): ''With Princess Pinkie, she tends to enjoy lessons with her and learning because she always finds a way to have fun and makes things interesting. Echo enjoys the childish traits to Pinkie's personality and learns just from watching spread laughter and smiles to her friends. Echo finds Princess Pinkie Pie to very interesting and fun because of her many added powers, magic, randomness, fun sense of humor and personality, but the thing that mostly amazes her is her powers and the ability to break the forth wall. She took notice to how Pinkie knew witchcraft and gypsy magic as an Earth Pony (Pinkie's Brew), asking her and begging her to teach these forms of magic, which Pinkie Pie eventually agreed to and went on to teaching her more. Princess Fluttershy/The Six Princesses (''Ponysquare): ''Princess Fluttershy and Princess Echo seems to have kind of a mother/daughter, guardian/child relationship with each other. Fluttershy is the very most patient and more gentle with Echo and lets her work at her own paste without trying to bring her down and do her best to help her. Echo is greatful for this, but once found out about her assassin leadership, Fluttershy became deeply disappointed, shocked, frighten, nervous and even angry with the teenage mare that she could possibly do things like that. Eversince then, Princess Fluttershy have been very well more assertive with her. She is mainly teaching her kindness towards living creatures and in her free time, will teach Echo how to be around and work with animals like she does. Fluttershy would even have care for the animals and her adopted son. (Only if she is there) Echo said she is one of the ones she likes the best and carful to not hurt her feeling and will be quick to apologize to her. Fluttershy would then forgive her, but when Echo really gets out of line, she either be strict with her and ground her in some way or (if completely necessary) goes to spanking her although, it never really hurt Echo as her swaps are only taps on her plot, and then ends up with Echo being hurt a lot less physically and Fluttershy hurting more emotinally. Sometimes saying things like, "This hurts me more than it hurts you." Princess Rainbow Dash/The Six Princesses (''Ponysuare): Prince Rusty Mcshale (Ponysquare): Claymond (Ponysquare): King Day/King Daylight Burning (Ponysquare): Nightshy (Ponysquare): Queen/Empress Rosetta (Ponysquare): ''Skills and Talents'' Weapon Knowledge: ''She have good skill and knowledge in weapon usage and finesse weapons even weapons some ponies may find difficult to use. She can uses whips, swords, knives, bo-staffs, axes, and sytchs with great skill and talent. ''Singing: ''Echo is musically talentred in voice and intstruments. She can sing and play instruments perfectly, most of the time whooing the crowd and winning interest and admiration from some. ''Fighting: ''She has working strength, skill, and talent in many different forms of combat from either being self-taught or having it taught to her. The most noticable few fighting martial arts she been learing and performing is Pro-wresling, assassin combat, aerial combat, '''C'apoeira, Karate, and White Krane Kung fu. Although she have not mastered most of these fighting styles and only have two or three mastered well enough, she can still use some of the techinues. Magic: Since she is a half water nymph, she is able to use water magic and healing magic even despite being a pegasui. Slthough, she did some studying with Princess Twilight and found that all Earth Ponies and Pegasus Ponies can use magic, but just can't control it directly like unicorns can at birth without proper training. Once she had enough magic knowledge, she started using offensive magic and only little deffensive magic. ''Altheletic: ''She is physically fit, strong, fast, coordinated, swift and is in a strong condition. She was able to climb up obsticles faster than most ponies, run further and longer yards, quickly jump, dudge, lift, pick up carry things in works out very easily without showing much sign of difficutly. 1504015 1416050725315781 406718370 n.jpg Category:Ponies Category:Magical Powers Category:Warriors Category:Royalties Category:Equestria/Ponyville Category:Pegasi Category:Females Category:Nymphs Category:Divinities/Goddesses/Minor Category:Teenagers